


Formalin

by BubbleResearcher



Category: BL - Fandom, Fifth Personality, Peer fiction
Genre: M/M, 杰克 - Freeform, 第五人格 - Freeform, 裘克 - Freeform, 裘杰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleResearcher/pseuds/BubbleResearcher
Summary: 裘杰同人文，福尔马林整合版。





	Formalin

**Author's Note:**

> 角色死亡有，及晦暗线索/暗示有，半反转结局有，未成年禁止内容有。

一个楔子  
Formalin  
福尔马林  
裘杰  
The PrisonerxForensic  
囚徒x法医  
Do you know Formalin love?  
你知道福尔马林式的爱情吗？  
Most of them are deep and painful.  
它们大多数是深沉而痛苦的。  
But it can be so addictive.  
但也会让人如此沉迷。  
Sink deeper and deeper until suffocating.  
越陷越深，直至窒息。  
But it'll be fresh, too.  
但它也会新鲜如初。  
As if you'd never been away for a moment.  
仿佛你从未离开片刻。  
And never died.  
也未曾死去。

5％~10％  
杰克接了份好工作。  
凭借他那聪明的大脑和绅士的端庄仪态足以成为当今女皇红宝石权杖下最得力的暗犬，或是最贴心最赏心悦目的侍者，再进一步则是单膝跪下为她脱下镶嵌细碎钻石的高跟鞋，与这位风貌不减的女皇陛下一夜缠绵。  
  
当然，杰克才不屑于与那个玩弄权利，恃宠而骄的女皇扯上什么奇怪的关系。在他看来，所谓的“女皇的政权”只差那么一步就会垮台，而且，权利这东西杰克没兴趣。那些自以为权利在自己掌心牢牢握着无机可逃的蠢货哪一个最后不是被“权利”这疯狗狠狠的咬了一口？有的可还是因此丧了命呢，杰克觉得如果自己有这个打算结束生命，也不会选择这么愚蠢的方式结束。  
  
当然，他目前也没有想要结束生命的打算。  
  
这个好职位是一件在旁人看起来十分下贱肮脏的苦活计，杰克虽然是一位上等绅士，但是身份的尊贵并没能阻挡他对尸体的热忱。“哦，亲爱的杰克先生。您明明那么讨得女皇陛下的欢心...嗯...我应该怎么说？...抱歉杰克先生，我无意冒犯...您的才华和教养都是惊人的良好...我应当向您学习的...只是...哦，恕我直言先生，您实在不该放弃爵位和陛下的赏赐而来到这个肮脏下贱的地方做一些卑劣的下等人的工作...杰克先生，您....真的不再考虑了吗？”杰克闻言放下了手中的一封信，抬头扶正了金丝边单眼镜，那只金蝴蝶在从鼻尖移动到鼻梁的过程中似乎扇动了几下翅膀，翅膀上镂空的花纹像一个模具将空气分割，细小的气流在杰克耳尖划过。  
  
“当然...谢谢您的好意，瓦尔莱塔大人。我觉得这份工作并不会影响我的出身不是吗？而且我对‘他们’的热情可比爵位和陛下的赏赐多得多了。”嘴角上挑一个好看的弧度，绀色的眸子中含有浅淡的笑意。  
瓦尔莱塔摸了摸自己的脸颊，果不其然感到了不同寻常的热量。“哦...哦，有些可惜呢杰克先生。”她挑了挑眉故作镇静，语气词的重叠却暴露了一丝不舍和依恋。“抱一个吧瓦尔莱塔小姐？”杰克起身张开双臂邀请，瓦尔莱塔脸红的更甚，几步向前回应，动作僵硬又害羞。杰克将自己的下巴垫在稍矮一些的年轻小姐的披肩上，厚实的羊绒搔弄着下巴痒痒的却温暖，杰克感觉自己是时候把大衣拿出来穿上了。温热的呼吸吐在瓦尔莱塔耳边又被血管传递入大脑，空旷的地带被无限放大成了一片空白。  
“原谅我的失礼，大人...杰克...也很舍不得大人。”杰克轻轻的道了别，松开了对瓦尔莱塔的怀抱。  
拾起掉落在地上的信封塞进口袋中，杰克提起了沉重的黑色牛皮箱子下了公使馆的楼梯。一步一步踏着温情至离别时不变的紊乱心跳，下了最后一个台阶，杰克堪堪停住了。放下了箱子缓慢转身，对着台阶上为他祈祷的瓦尔莱塔脱帽行礼，又挥了挥手才在车夫的搀扶下上了马车。  
背道而驰，渐行渐远。  
瓦尔莱塔深知，自己这段苦痛的单方面爱恋终于是以杰克离开告终了。  
不过杰克的离别礼，真的很短暂，又让人放不下了。  
“他没有去见女皇陛下，可能也是因为要来见我吧...”双手相互扣合于胸前，俨然是刚才祈祷的样子，心中却是小小雀跃的甜蜜肆意。  
也不知道何时再相见，  
也不知杰克还会记得自己吗。  
“希望一切都在往好的方面发展。”  
另一边，在路上的杰克则是不同于刚才另一种喜悦。他要去的地方叫做白沙街疯人院，那里有的是疯子和囚犯，基本上每天都会有一批又一批的尸体可以供人解剖，而这正是杰克的责任所在。杰克略微低下了头，单手撑着脸颊，眼中的绀色掺杂了艳红，那一抹血色不肯与周围的深色交融，像一尾红鲤鱼坠入了浓重的墨水中，在这一谭墨水的罅隙中努力呼吸，争取那么一点几乎不存在的氧气。杰克笑意渐浓，眼中的红越发浓艳，直到完全吞噬了绀蓝。  
长时间持续睁眼有些干涩，杰克眨了眨眼，再次掀开眼皮时已经不能发现任何一丝红色了，它们随着眼睑周围的红色水雾消散了。那些水雾向上，又被杰克长而卷曲的睫毛细密的分割成几份，一丝一丝再从黑缎面礼帽的帽檐边汇合稍微打湿帽檐留下一点水痕。他困倦的又眨了眨眼将窗户关上了。①窗外的风景都在慢慢倒退，吵闹的人声也随着马蹄踏在石子路上咯咯作响逐渐远去，一切都在慢慢的如冰封一般消亡，一切都将要寂静无声。  
前路迷茫。  
杰克换了另一只腿交叠在上，双手交握放置膝头，努力的回忆前几天陪着女皇听的歌剧的旋律轻哼。一根食指抬起落下点着手背打节拍，不轻不重的提醒着杰克保持清醒。可他仅仅坚持了一小会便困倦的不成样子了，那部歌剧也是颇为无聊，说是为女皇专门创作的，无非也就是在暗中敲打杰克别想着背叛女皇。  
Don't try to escape.（别想着逃跑）  
You'll always be mine.（你永远是我的）  
露骨的歌词无一不在展示着她那恶心的占领，自以为是的以为杰克真的那么忠心耿耿。可她多么可悲的忘记了他们只见过那么一两面，那次歌剧也是女皇强制性邀请来的。  
与其冠冕堂皇的说是要把杰克拴在身边，不如说是一个即将失去权利的女人对一个聪明又漂亮的棋子的掌控。  
杰克可不是什么棋子，正相反，他才是那个下棋的人。  
在女皇的统治下这里很快就面临财政危机，那个女人只是一昧的往自己身上打扮一些珠宝和象征身份的权杖和冕冠。有时候也会展示出自己的大度装模作样的赏赐一小部分给她身边的人。  
但卖弄权利的女人就是这样的贪婪，她为了更多的钻石同意了另一个国的联姻，于是杰克得以离开那个鬼地方。  
是啊，比起解剖尸体，更恶心的是待在那个女人的身边。  
那个婊子母亲也一样。  
她们都是罪恶的玫瑰。  
①因为杰克开了窗子所以会有雾进入，而红眼是游戏向设定

15％~20％  
一双温柔白皙的手爬上杰克胸膛，那双手冰冷的似乎没有温度。  
但是却那么熟悉，被黑暗无尽纠缠中，唯一的依靠。  
杰克忍不住将左颊贴上那双手，  
这双手——是母亲。  
亦是真正的梦魇。  
  
马蹄敲击地面的“哒哒”声戛然而止，他们已经停在了一座阴森诡异的庄园前。马车夫惶恐的向后望了一眼，发现杰克并没有动作。他那双浑浊的眼睛转了又转，四处打量着。乌鸦嘶哑的扯着嗓子疯狂的嚎叫，空气中弥漫着死亡和腐烂的味道，这片土地被不知什么染红，成了恐惧最佳的栖息地。  
“或许还有几具无人认领的尸体被开膛破肚后埋在这下面。”杰克不知什么时候从梦魇中惊醒，丝绸手巾抹去了额头的汗水，藏匿了眼中的慌乱。他还是如此平淡和车夫开着有些恶劣的玩笑，上等人所谓的幽默罢了。车夫听见了杰克的声音，转过头去恭敬的看着他。杰克站的笔直，西装熨烫的一丝不苟，发型梳理的整齐，绒面黑礼帽上的小蝴蝶结都那么规整。除了他裤腿上沾了一些猩红的泥点。他歪了歪头，唇边带笑。  
“真是令人期待啊。”  
“恐惧和死亡。”  
杰克望了一小会远处的疯人院，那栋建筑很显然还是新的，每一扇窗都闪烁着明亮的橘黄灯光。高大的切茜娅雕像*越过难得的绿色植物，那条盘旋蜿蜒的蛇目光如炬注视远方。马车夫顺着他的视线望去，同样看到了远处的雕像。“这石像倒是不错。”杰克耸肩不可置信。“或许吧。”摆了摆手示意车夫可以走了，他十分感激似的鞠躬祝福后爬上马车，挥舞鞭子催促离开。提起不算沉重的行礼，调整礼帽的倾斜程度，嘴角自动上扬至一定角度，既不会太过冷漠又不会太过谦卑。他现在可是这个疯人院的主人——至高无上的刽子手先生。  
他十分期待来到这个猎场的第一只猎物将会是什么，或者是“谁”。杰克觉得自己似乎并不是那般的急切，他有足够的耐心将这里的“患者”精心照料直至他们生命的最后一刻。不过眼下对鲜血的渴望在还是他的血管中奔跑叫嚣着想要喷涌而出，绀蓝的眸子吞没一切躁动，反复的拾起悖离的感觉又打碎镜子刺痛掌心。  
“让我找寻吧，那令人愉悦的灵魂和血液。”  
低沉的声音消散在空中，没有剩下任何的痕迹。  
成为夜晚最可怖的誓言。  
杰克的步子带着些许急促，他三步并作两步的迈上那由灰白大块石头堆砌成的台阶，深吸着充斥疯狂糜烂的空气，那心脏也如此剧烈的跳动。杰克站在最后一级台阶上停了半晌，他有些痴迷的看着那厚重的铜纹大门，它的颜色如同这里游荡着幽灵一般的诡异墨绿色天空。这厚重而浓烈美丽的颜色一层又一层涂抹在天空上，遮住大片的光亮。只有一些细碎的灰暗的光线从这缝隙中勉强落下照射在大门上，反射出一些细碎的光点，像幽暗墓地中突然冒出来的鬼火。他注视了许久的大门，将带着白色丝质手套的左手搭在了黄铜门扶手上。上面雕刻的粗糙花纹和冰冷的触感令杰克沉浸。正当他打算推开这扇通往另一个欢愉世界的门时，二楼的一盏灯光不断的闪烁着，吸引了杰克的注意力。那是二楼左数第四间的橘黄色灯光，杰克望过去，它依然在闪烁个不停。但是在忽明忽暗的光阴交错中杰克恍惚看见了一个小女孩的侧影，她似乎是在笑着，右手大概是在搂着她的布娃娃。杰克挑了挑眉，或许这里真的有一些“疯人”啊。杰克又往那扇窗看了几眼，随后毫不犹豫的推开了那扇沉重的大门。从稍算得上是明亮的地方进入到另一个几乎可以说是完全黑暗的大厅中令杰克感到不适，他的蓝色瞳孔逐渐放大试图在这黑暗环境分辨出一些什么来。随后彻底的光明刺痛了杰克的眼睛，他匆忙低头缓解这种差距带来的眼球酸痛。他感觉自己的头脑逐渐的变得混沌，这是一种奇怪且令人厌恶之极的体验。他的耳边突而响起了笑声。  
咯咯咯....咯咯咯....  
尖细而令人毛骨悚然，不过杰克可不怕这一套。他调整好了自己的状态，抬眸对上了另一双讥讽不屑的金黄眸子。这颜色可当真少见，再加上那双眼睛的主人也因为刚才的恶作剧多少受到了影响而微微缩起的瞳孔，那像极了某种冷血动物。某种在地上爬行着的，拥有着冰冷鳞片，将信子吐的嘶嘶作响的蟒蛇，那藻绿色的，卷曲而蓬乱的短发令他更像一条“花椰菜蛇”。杰克皱了皱眉，绀蓝色扫视着面前这个恶劣的穿着囚犯衣服的人，他被关在一层的第一个特殊的单人间中。  
裘克抱着自己的手臂靠在左侧的墙壁上，那东西看起来并不能关得住他。半侧着的身子让杰克看到了他背后的编号和模糊的名字，大约是“joker”。  
他的袖子卷到小臂，露出了健壮的肌肉。杰克毫不怀疑他可以将这栏杆毁灭。继续向下用露骨的目光打量着他的胯部，那儿看起来鼓鼓囊囊的，杰克舔了舔嘴唇。是的，他是个同性恋，他渴望遇到一个足够强大的床伴，这同他喜欢尸体和鲜血是一种性质。他渴望着征服强者，看起来裘克就是个不错的选择。  
裘克也注意到了杰克的目光，他轻佻的卷起上嘴唇吹了一个响亮的口哨。裘克是张天生的苦瓜脸，算不上杰克那般的英俊，但也是只嘴角下垂。杰克向裘克的“笼子”走了两步，裘克也向前走了两步。金属摩擦地面的粗糙声音让杰克顿了顿，他看见了裘克右边裤管下的金属义肢。那基本上就是自制的，由几根金属条和钉子组成的东西。甚至有的地方已经生了锈。  
裘克是一个落魄的下等人啊...是如何讨得绅士杰克先生的欢心呢？他最吸引杰克的地方无非是那种眼神，那种轻蔑的满不在乎的眼神。在他们对视的时候，杰克就感觉到了他们是同一种人。同一种疯狂的人。  
哒哒的清脆的响声在楼梯处响起，杰克顺着声音望过去，看见了站在中间部分的小女孩。她抱着一个布娃娃，笑着望着杰克。显然，她是刚才的小女孩。她甜甜的笑着走了下来，来到了杰克的面前，将自己怀中的布娃娃递给了杰克。杰克低头看着小女孩翠绿的瞳孔中倒映着的自己，接过了布娃娃也对她笑了笑。女孩很开心的样子，稍往后退了两步提起了乳白色的裙摆对着杰克屈膝行礼，杰克有些惊讶于这位小小姐的优雅，但他很快用另一只手脱帽放置于胸口回礼。女孩笑出了声音，清脆的如同摇曳的贝壳风铃。她左手腕上有一个不小的伤口，杰克缩了缩瞳孔开始对这个女孩更感兴趣了。他渴望得到这个女孩的尸体。于是他将帽子戴回头上，温柔的抚摸着女孩柔软的金棕色发丝。裘克在一旁目不转睛的盯着杰克，然后裂开了嘴再次咯咯的笑了起来，女孩被这可怕的笑声吓了一跳，匆忙的拥住了杰克的腰，将自己的身体紧紧的贴着杰克。杰克将女孩搂在怀中，不满的看了裘克一眼。而裘克反而变本加厉的笑的更为可怖。女孩开始瑟瑟发抖，杰克不得不将她公主抱在怀中，温柔的安抚着她的情绪。裘克笑了好半天才肯停下来喘口气，仿佛这是什么天大的笑话。杰克将怀中的女孩放下，牵着她的手往楼上走。女孩很听话的在前面带着路，然后他们来到了那间二楼唯一亮着灯光的房间。杰克半蹲下将她的碎发别再她耳后，轻声对她道了晚安，然后才松开了握着她的手。女孩点了点头转身进入房间，杰克等了会。看见她房间里的灯光熄灭才离开。下到一楼又看见了依旧是那幅苦瓜脸却抑制不住抖动身体嘲笑杰克的裘克。不过他径直离开了，他走回自己的房间安顿好了行礼，然后坐在桌前，打开了台灯，用繁复而漂亮的花体字在自己的日记本上记录着。 “艾玛·伍兹，主治医师是——艾米丽。” “我的第一个猎物。” 

25％~30％ 他总是在恋人的尖笑中醒来。 这是他逃避梦魇的唯一办法。 杰克在来到这里的第13周就和小丑裘克确立起了关系，他们之间还谈不上伴侣，只能算是互相解决生理问题的“床伴”。爱抚或是亲吻从来没有过体现，杰克高傲的并不允许裘克对他做任何性爱以外的事情。这往往会惹怒像头野兽似的的裘克。他低吼着重重啃咬在杰克的肩头，肆无忌惮的张扬宣誓着jack是他的归属。当jack不得不为joker的粗鲁行径而掩盖住那些代表着意味着什么的痕迹。他眯起了眼睛，像寻找猎物的豹子。“嘿，jack。”小丑不知道什么时候站在了jack的身后，还自以为是的拍了一下他的屁股。“滚开。”jack冷漠的拍开joker在自己身上游荡的手，像对待那些犯人一样把手术刀抵在他的心口。“别等着我把你开膛破肚。”他依旧目光如炬的盯着楼下的小女孩。“该死的玛莎，小婊子。”joker毫不在乎那已经在他胸膛上划出痕迹的手术刀，愤恨的咒骂着。“真是想不到你会嫉妒一个小女孩。”Jack勾了勾嘴角，显得一幅愉悦的样子。“你他妈的也是个婊子。还是个自以为是的‘上等’婊子。”joker依旧看着玛莎，他的目光凶狠的撕扯着小女孩，可玛莎无动于衷，反而像是掌握着一切，兀自玩着布偶，只是在被盯得不耐烦了才抬了抬头。她轻蔑的看着joker，却是冲着jack笑的甜美可爱。“该死的。”他又嘟囔了一句。Joker烦躁的抓了抓自己的卷发才把那股掐死小女孩的欲望浇灭。“晚上等你。”jack收起了手术刀，用另一只手拍了拍他的肩，带着几分警告意味。Joker走了几步后回了头，满眼挑衅的竖起了中指，稍微偏带着jack，对着玛莎。Jack不可闻的皱了皱眉，然后从另一侧走下了楼梯。他抱住了玛莎，温柔的抚摸着她的头顶，那是什么样的一种危险的眼神。玛莎乖巧的搂住jack的脖颈，然后又分开向他索要糖果。Jack总是随身带着几块糖果，是为了玛莎准备的。  
尽管joker也曾向他索要过糖果。  
他们维持着这样一种微妙的关系直到那个真正意义上的黑色星期五。  
那天是jack对玛莎表达了自己的爱慕之情。尽管他们之间差着十多岁。  
他忐忑的等待着玛莎的回复因为这代表着得到或者失去。  
另一种意义上的得失。  
比如触摸冰冷的快感，再比如对某种猩红液体的渴望。  
“我期待您的答复，玛莎小姐。”  
“期待极了。”  
35％~40％  
35％~40％ 杰克最近精神恍惚，他总是在梦的罅隙中被撕裂。 痛苦而苍白，叮叮当当的欢乐歌声。 他渴望着鲜血，精心的饲养到此为止吗？ 他来此的目的是什么？ 他以什么身份来此祈祷？ 福尔马林浸泡着小丑的尸体，亦如爱情如此鲜活明亮。 谁才是救赎的恶魔？ 谁才是罪恶的天使？ 闭合不上的眸子，感叹着可悲者的最后一丝清醒。 玛莎笑了。 这个故事的最终之章。 Jack摇着头叹谓着joker的死亡。他显得满不在意。尽管那红发小丑的笑靥依然那般惊悚可怕可是他再没有弹跳起来掐住jack脆弱脖颈的力量和机会了。他的肌肉逐渐的冷却僵硬，血管里的血液顺着空气的溯流方向缓慢淌出，洇湿了jack最好的那条西裤。猩红的痕迹狰狞像是疯狂之人所做的红色世界被绘印在了jack的米色布料上，张狂的美感。他说那是一片盛开的玫瑰洒落在卷起的裤脚。他们刚才还在耳鬓厮磨，joker说他为jack马上能够“进食”而感到愉悦。这个杀人鬼抑制着自己杀戮的天性和舔舐颈间动脉然后咬爆他们以获取快感和饱腹感的惊悚爱好。苍白的雾都绅士等待着痛饮血液的晚餐来增添自己的血色。 快了，快等不及了。 Jack则是笑意盈盈的抚上了joker的肩，用自己修剪整齐的指甲在他的下颌抓挠着，仿佛在逗弄什么可爱的动物。Joker对于他这种得意忘形很显然不满极了，他像一头未经驯服的野兽危险伶俐的把jack扑倒在地毯上。他也有些得意的咧了咧嘴，露出几颗原始的兽类依靠野蛮撕扯才会分化出来的犬齿。Jack感受着他用犬齿剐蹭自己的乳头，他敏感的轻颤着。那牙齿的尖利程度简直可以和非洲草原和土坡间飞驰啃食斑马肥美腹部的狮子相提并论。随后他又向上，在jack的胸膛和脖颈划出一道血痕。Joker将犬齿完完全全的抵在jack的颈动脉上，jack紧张的感受着面临生命威胁的快感。下身硬的不行，他开始胡思乱想joker是不是有什么毛病。一瞬间又被烙印标记的疼痛和痒拉回来。然后他就主动的骑在了joker的腰上，言语放浪的邀请着他的进入。Joker向上扬了扬嘴角，他一边咒骂着“该死的英格兰婊子”一边毫不犹豫的直接插入。 有人一脚踏进了天堂，无所畏惧的高声呻吟。 情欲的诱人味道在鼻腔中扩散放大。仔细的品味着舌尖的汗水和精液。 还有人撬开了地狱的大门，肆意的窥探赞美。 究竟谁才是那个令人期待的“猎物”呢？ 玛莎在jack 面临高潮的时候坏心眼的敲响了他卧室的门。 今天就结束吧。今天就救赎吧。 “Mr.Jack，I couldn’t sleep.....bacause of you.”jack压抑着自己的喘息听见了女孩一如既往甜美清脆的声音，他用手捂着自己的嘴，用牙齿咬住自己的舌尖不去叫喊出来。直到血腥味在他口中蔓延开来。该死的小丑，非要在这个时间射精。Jack仰头一幅要窒息在情欲中的样子，活像一条离了水的鱼。“My princess,why ？”他压抑着颤抖和快感尽量平静的说。 “Because of joker.” 杰克的心漏跳了一拍。 而听到了自己的名字被提出的joker又发出了那种尖细可怖的笑声，仿佛是在印证玛莎的话。 “......”门外的玛莎嘴角上扬。然后她迅速整理好了衣服冷漠的表情，径直推开了门。 不出她的所料，jack吓了一跳。 “Oh god......”他颇有些烦恼的压制住了自己想要骂人的冲动。 “KILL HIM，Mr.jack.”玛莎将她随身带着的玩具熊的背面的拉链拉开了。那些柔软的棉花中间是一把水果刀。Jack认得，那不过就是这个疯人院的厨房里的刀。 Jack有些震惊的看着玛莎，他有时候过于理性了。 因为他在分析在权衡利弊。 Joker看着犹豫不决的jack诡笑了一声然后掐住了他的脖颈，Jack也没有再犹豫从玛莎的手中接过刀刃连带着自己的血一同捅进了joker的心脏。 “真是熟练的手法啊，Mr.jack.”玛莎看着jack手上见骨的伤口吹了个口哨。 “这种情况还能找准心脏呐。” Jack没有看她，他知道自己输了。 原来Joker才是他最后的筹码啊。


End file.
